More Janto Messages!
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Jack's bored and decides to tempt Ianto into his office by a conversation on the Torchwood Messaging system! JANTO!


**Janto Messages:**

TheBoss:

Yannnnnntttooooo?

Ianto_Jones:

Yes Jack?

TheBoss:

You know you love me?

Ianto_Jones:

Vaguely, yes. What do you want Jack?

TheBoss:

Are you busy?

Ianto_Jones:

You're the boss, you tell me.

TheBoss:

No, your not busy, your so un-busy that you are planning on a trip to my office

Ianto_Jones:

Am i?

TheBoss:

Yup

Ianto_Jones:

And whys that then?

TheBoss:

No reason

Ianto_Jones:

Riiight

TheBoss:

What! Do I need a reason to ask my beautiful, sexy Welshman to come up and see his Captain?

Ianto_Jones:

Yes.

TheBoss:

Oh, so the flattering didn't work then?

Ianto_Jones:

Nope.

TheBoss:

Ianto please?

Ianto_Jones:

What's it worth?

TheBoss:

Whaaaaat!

Ianto_Jones:

What is it worth if I venture up to your office? Simple enough question.

TheBoss:

I'm disappointed in you *O*

Ianto_Jones:

Meh.

TheBoss:

Meh? Did you, Ianto Jones, the guy that tells me that I cant start a stentance with and, saying a word such as 'Meh'. Now I'm really disappointed.

Ianto_Jones:

It's a non-verbal utterance, and

I'm not bothered in the slightest.

TheBoss:

Ianto, have you not had your coffee?

Ianto_Jones:

Why?

TheBoss:

'Cos your acting all mean :(

Ianto_Jones:

Sorry you have that effect on people.

TheBoss:

I don't!

Ianto_Jones:

Do.

TheBoss:

Don't!

Ianto_Jones:

You Do.

TheBoss:

I donnnnnnt!

Ianto_Jones:

Look I'm not in the mood for childish games Jack, what did you want?

TheBoss:

Im sorry Ianto :) Ill make it up to you, but only if you come up to my lair mowahaha!

Ianto_Jones:

Apology accepted. All I'm saying is if you didn't stick that damn Ariel to the SUV with duct tape id be in a much better mood. Have you any idea how hard it is to get the residue off of the wing mirror without scratching or damaging the paint work. I have to go out and buy a special cleaning liquid to use and everything.

TheBoss:

I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't completely necessary

Ianto_Jones:

I know, I know. Now what is it you wanted?

TheBoss:

Could you please come up to my office, pweeeze?

Ianto_Jones:

Ok, im on my way.

TheBoss:

And bring some lube :)

Ianto_Jones:

No. Jack, not while everyone is still in the hub!

TheBoss:

No, no, it isn't for that! Not that it isn't a tempting offer ;)

Ianto_Jones:

What is it for then?

TheBoss:

Its kinda embarrassing…

Ianto_Jones:

What have you done this time?

TheBoss:

Why do you always assume its my fault?

Ianto_Jones:

Because it genrally is.

TheBoss:

It isn't!

Ianto_Jones:

It is Jack, I cant tell.

TheBoss:

How can you tell! Your not even near my office!

Ianto_Jones:

I know everything, remember?

TheBoss:

But surely I should know more than you cos I'm older?

Ianto_Jones:

You should know more, but you don't, that's what I'm saying

TheBoss:

I cant help it if I don't study the whole layout of the hub in my spare time! Who does that!

Ianto_Jones:

Me, and every other employee

TheBoss:

No, Gwen hasn't seen it, neither has Owen…although I'm sure Tosh has

Ianto_Jones:

Tosh has, I asked her to find it for me. You're the boss you should know these things

TheBoss:

Well I don't need to know them if I have an all knowing all seeing man by my side (and yes im talking about you Yanny)

Ianto_Jones:

But what if I'm not with you and you need to know the schematics of the hub for one reason or another

TheBoss:

That was one time! And it wasn't my fault that weevil ran down there was it!

Ianto_Jones:

No, but it could have been prevented if you knew that there was an extra tunnel at the end of the vaults.

TheBoss:

Yeah but I don't need to know that now because were inseparable.

Ianto_Jones:

True

TheBoss:

Remember that time the hub went into lockdown and we said we were going off to check that the cells were still locked, when we actually had some saucy time in the cell!

Ianto_Jones:

You can say sex Jack, we are adults ;) and yeah I remember! It's not every day that the cameras are offline

TheBoss:

Yeay! That's cheered you up!

Ianto_Jones:

I suppose it has :)

TheBoss:

Good :) Not that I don't like it when your angry, cos angry sex is still good!

Ianto_Jones:

I'd say it was more than 'good' ;)

TheBoss:

I would to, I think that I should continue to wind you up so we can have some more of the 'Angry Sex' were talking about.

Ianto_Jones:

No, you do that and they'll be no sex at all

TheBoss:

Whaaat! You wouldn't!

Ianto_Jones:

I would. I've done it before and I'm not afraid to do it again

TheBoss:

How the hell did you survive that week! I could barely control myself around you!

Ianto_Jones:

Not everyone is as sex crazed as you Jack, and I guess I'm just good at hiding it ;)

TheBoss:

You were struggling? Really! Wow

Ianto_Jones:

What? I'm human after all

TheBoss:

Yeah, but its you. I wouldn't have guessed that.

Ianto_Jones:

Well I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did

TheBoss:

I do know you very well! I know your favourite colour to what your favourite coffee bean is!

Ianto_Jones:

And I'm very proud that you read my diary, but you won't be seeing it anytime soon.

TheBoss:

It was a very interesting read ;);)

Ianto_Jones:

You can't wink twice Jack, that's just weird.

TheBoss:

I can, cos I'm the boss!

Ianto_Jones:

And don't I know it. Nice name by-the-way, very mature…for a change

TheBoss:

I can be mature!

Ianto_Jones:

I know you can, but it doesn't last very long

TheBoss:

Can we stop typing now, my finger hurts.

Ianto_Jones:

You've been typing for 5 minutes Jack, that's hardly very long!

TheBoss:

Yeah, but I'm doing it with one hand…

Ianto_Jones:

Ahahahahaha!

TheBoss:

Very mature Ianto!

Ianto_Jones:

Sorry…ahem…so why are you typing with one hand?

TheBoss:

Well I would have told you earlier if you didn't keep changing the subject!

Ianto_Jones:

I think you'll find that you were the one changing the subject

TheBoss:

Meh

Ianto_Jones:

Now that's copying!

TheBoss:

Sew me!

Ianto_Jones:

I could, but there's too much paperwork, anyway, you were saying?

TheBoss:

Yeah, I got my finger stuck…

Ianto_Jones:

!

TheBoss:

Ianto?

Ianto_Jones:

!

TheBoss:

IANTO!

Ianto_Jones:

Sorry, I just fell off my chair with laughter!

TheBoss:

It's not funny! It hurts!

Ianto_Jones:

It is funny! How did you get it stuck in the first place!

TheBoss:

Well long story short, Gwen left her engagement ring here…and I tried it on…

Ianto_Jones:

Why did you do that! You should have known it wouldn't have fitted! Gwen is a women, women generally have smaller fingers than men…common sense Jack.

TheBoss:

I know that!

Ianto_Jones:

Well clearly you didn't otherwise your finger wouldn't be stuck now, would it?

TheBoss:

I guess your right.

Ianto_Jones:

I'm always right

TheBoss:

Not always

Ianto_Jones:

Ok, Name a time I was wrong?

TheBoss:

Erm…

Ianto_Jones:

EXACTLY!

TheBoss:

No, wait I'm thinking!

Ianto_Jones:

No offense Jack, but do you want me to come up there and loosen your finger or not?

TheBoss:

You can loosen something else as well if you want ;)

Ianto_Jones:

Maybe…If you behave ;)

TheBoss:

Oh, god! Don't do that! You know what it does to me!

Ianto_Jones:

I know, that's why I said it! Mowhahaha!

TheBoss:

You evil!

Ianto_Jones:

Maybe, maybe not, but I'm the only one who can help you right now, so id start being extra nice to me.

TheBoss:

Aren't I always?

Ianto_Jones:

Only when you want something

TheBoss:

How else am I gunna get you to do it?

Ianto_Jones:

True :)

TheBoss:

Back to the situation at hand…

Ianto_Jones:

Aha! At hand!

TheBoss:

I'm guessing you've had your coffee then?

Ianto_Jones:

Yup!

TheBoss:

So…can you come up?

Ianto_Jones:

Alright, I'll be two seconds. Just put your hand in your pocket for now, make sure Gwen doesn't see it otherwise shell freak, ok?

TheBoss:

Ok :)

Ianto_Jones:

Oh, and Jack

TheBoss:

Yeah

Ianto_Jones:

Try not to stick your head in the microwave, well at least not till I get there…

TheBoss:

As if!

Ianto_Jones:

…

TheBoss:

It was once! I just wanted to see what would happen, and since I cant die I thought what-the-hell!...How on earth did you know that!

Ianto_Jones:

I told you, I know everything!

TheBoss:

Yeah right…

Ianto_Jones:

Ok, it was a lucky guess, but it seemed like a stupid thing that you'd do

TheBoss:

I agree with you there, that hurt…a lot!

Ianto_Jones:

I supposed it would, the sole purpose for a microwave it to heat up the water molecules in food, and most of the human body is made up of water!

TheBoss:

God your smart…that's almost sexy

Ianto_Jones:

Ok, mind out of the gutter for two seconds, someone has their hand stuck and needs some assistance

TheBoss:

That would be me :)

Ianto_Jones:

See you in 2 :)

TheBoss:

! 3 xxxxx

Ianto_Jones:

Bye -X—

TheBoss:

Yeay! I got a kiss!

Ianto_Jones:

Don't get too excited, I can delete it you know ;)

TheBoss:

You wouldn't dare…

Ianto_Jones:

Naw, I'm not that evil :) Bye

TheBoss:

Bye 3 xxxxxxx

Ianto_Jones:

Bye Jack

TheBoss:

What? No kisses?

Ianto_Jones:

Ill give you some when get up there ;) The sooner im off here the sooner ill be up there sorting your little 'problem '

TheBoss is offline


End file.
